


And I'm Feeling Good

by SugarStardust



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Fucks El To Get Back At Max, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Post-Stranger Things 2, Pre-Stranger Things 3, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Sex, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarStardust/pseuds/SugarStardust
Summary: Max tells El not to leave the room at night alone during their sleepovers. This must be the reason why.
Relationships: Background Billy/Max, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	And I'm Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. Enjoy if you're clicking in. I've wanted to write these two. :)

El just wants water.

Parched at 3AM on the dot in a dark house she’s been to only a handful of times. El can hear Max snoring soft behind her. A sleepover full of candy, popcorn, and peach schnapps Max had. El doesn’t ask where it was swiped from.

But, they finish the bottle after a movie and pass out early. Positively giggly. Some of the fuzz has worn off. El’s not sure if Billy came home, they’d slept hard until she woke with a dry mouth. 

Susan and Neil left for some family thing at his mother’s. Max always invites her over when they’re gone.

Max doesn’t like it when El leaves the rooms without her. Billy is an asshole and he teases and nips. But, she gets up and silently sneaks out, shutting the door carefully. El doesn’t bother with lights and goes into the kitchen. Nice and easy, she reaches out before…

The lights blare up in one flick.

“Look who's come out to play.” 

She opens her mouth to gasp but doesn’t make a sound, head snapping to see Billy there reveling in the way he makes her shake. Arms crossed, he’s perched in the wide opening with his head tilting. Wearing a torn crop and basketball shorts slipping to reveal too much of his hips. Almost peeking dark golden hair.

Billy’s beautiful, like the boys and girls in magazines El likes to read now, but he’s mean. A feral animal who wanders along trashcans and snaps for fun to scare everyone off. Mean like a rock in your shoe. He doesn’t tease playfully as her friends and boys at school. All in good fun. He teases crudely because he craves constant stimulation out of the world and because he can. 

Because, why the hell not?

“Just wanted water.” El manages to explain so Billy crosses up into her space. Plants himself. One hard look before he’s reaching over her to grab a high up glass. He fills it with a little half smile and holds it out. 

El blinked. Arm extending before he pulls in to drink first himself.

“Looks like you two already drank your fill today. What’s that smell? Peach. I do love peaches.” He sneers, still beaming though. “You tell Max she fucking owes me another bottle of my booze. I want a full one back exactly where she stole it from.”

He doesn’t give a shit over the fruity stuff, but the girls he brings over love it. Apparently so did Max.

“Oh.” El pales. Billy’s always distracting himself, but few things get by him. “Didn’t know.”

“Of course not, little sister can’t be bothered to give a fuck about things when they affect me.” Billy sounds especially bitter about that. 

The bruise Neil left on his shoulder blade might explain some of it. Max had gotten into some trouble, she hadn’t meant it. Honest. But, Billy was her watchdog and he failed his job so Neil reminded him not to fail again.

The words pull up all too easily.

“Unless...you wanna pay me back for it.”

His smile returns, creeping slowly to light his expression. As a token, he offers El the glass. Just to see if she’d drink from something he’d had first.

Undaunted, El takes it. Gulps the rest. 

Billy seems to like that. 

“Pay?” She doesn’t have a job at the pool like him or money beyond the crumpled bills Jim gives her every month. 

“You’re not very smart are you? I don’t mean cash.” Billy looks her up and down. Bites his tongue. The baggy shirt and flannel pjs don’t do her any favors, she’s drowning in them. The shirt is clearly Max’s. Decorated in a fading Wonder Woman symbol. _Freak_ , he thinks. El’s tiny. Smaller than Max. Pretty enough but weird. 

She barely speaks and when she stares… Those huge owl eyes are dark and haunting. Annoying. Intriguing. 

She’s always looking at Billy when he’s in the room. Used to give him the creeps but now he finds it flattering. Drives Max up the wall too.

“Where’s the rest of your shirt?” El says. Billy hitches like he might cackle and quiets the chuckle to a lower baritone. He likes this freak decidedly. El reaches out to fumble with the torn hem of his crop, knuckles barely brush his muscles. 

They twitch for her.

A blush reels up as she yanks away from the heat of him. Billy’s pretty, that’s for sure. Almost hard to look at for most, but El can’t stop. He fills rooms when he enters them.

“Don’t be mad at Max, she wanted to have fun. My fault.” El’s eyes lift. “I can pay you back.”

“Ain’t that sweet?” Billy reaches for the glass in her hand and sets it in the sink. Another step and she’s pressed into the counter. Eye level with his bulk chest that was rising slowly and falling in. “What a good friend you are.”

“Yes.” El agrees. She is a good friend and friends don’t lie. She didn’t tell many lies so she must be a good friend. 

“Little tightly wound, aren’t you?” Billy’s hand lifts to her chin, angling but her eyes snap to see the movement. “Scared of me like those other snots who follow Max around?”

“Why…” El squints. “Why would I be scared?”

Billy ignores that.

“You gotta boyfriend, El?” He says her name sorta like it’s a joke, but he doesn’t use it often so goosebumps still rise at the utter.

“No.” She broke up with Mike. She didn’t feel great about it, but she didn’t feel quite great with him either. Max says she should explore herself. Be her own girl. Like Wonder Woman. 

El’s trying to explore herself. It’s a work in progress. Fumbling. But, she likes it. She likes who she is despite the anxiety of it. Brenner would just die seeing her now. She hopes he's choking somewhere.

Sometimes, when they’re drunk, she lays back and Max makes her feel good. El considers it good fun and practice. She hopes she returns the favor, but the way Max pulls her hair must confirm she does.

Jim makes her feel good, but the same way a teddy bear would and she’s not a little girl anymore needing one. Not to say she doesn’t need him. It’s just different. She’s blooming. Also Max’s words. She’s starting to really develop and boys are detrimental according to her friend. 

Maybe Max was mad because she’d broken up with Lucas too.

Billy’s thumb is drawing little circles into her jaw. Feels nice.

El likes to feel great. She’s learning to make herself feel good at home when Jim’s asleep. She likes her fingers and her pillow and this sleek hairbrush handle. 

Sometimes she thinks about Billy when he’s working out or at the pool. She'll think about Steve too and the cute nameless boy who works at Spencer's in Starcourt covered in piercings. But, Billy sticks in her mind most.

He's not looking at her always, but she sees him. Sees him all dewy in sweat. Muscles bulging. Honey glow skin with glimmering lotion that leaves a pretty sheen. Max tells her Billy’s an asshole and to stay away from him if she can help it. To not look, but the thrill of seeing him... 

It makes her feel good and grown up. Maybe she broke up with Mike because he never came up in her fantasies. She hoped that didn't make her a bad friend.

Billy kisses her. Pushes his tongue into her mouth until she gasps to jolt away. Hands up to push small fists at his chest so she can breathe and blink. 

“Why?”

“Thought you were paying me back?” He nips at her mouth again. She feels herself melt a little and pull out once more.

“Will it really feel good?” El asks after a beat. Billy grins broader. She wants to feel everything the world can offer because she’s a part of it now. But, she wants to feel free and satisfied most of all. Alive.

“Yeah,” he replies, “sure, it’ll feel good.” Billy doesn’t wait for her and turns to go off in his usual cocky saunter. He makes it to his room before El shuffles in behind him like a kitten and closes the door.

All too easy.

“C’mere.” He sits on the bed. Bracing his hands back. El stays put.

“Max.”

“What about her?” He scoffs.

“She’ll be mad.”

 _Exactly_ , Billy thinks. Lips twitch up.

El looks around at his cluttered shelves. Laundry piled up on the beaten brown couch. Smells like stale beer, Reds, and heavy cologne. Classic Billy. 

“Who the fuck cares? She’ll get over it. Max and I do this all the time.” Billy notes that El keys into that detail. He gets a little harder. “You’re going to keep quiet about that too.”

“You and Max? All the time?”

“When she’s not being a brat, but I’m not exactly picky still. We fight. We get bored. We feel good. She’s, ah...a needy thing.” His chest falls with a sigh. Tone shifting. “You’re always looking at me. Max gets over things, so who cares? You're just paying me back a little, right? No harm. My sister doesn’t make all your decisions, does she?”

“No!” El feels herself heat to protest like a little girl. “You look at me too.”

“Yeah, I wanna see you. You can stay and take the shirt off or beat it. Not like I’ll give a shit.” 

“You’re mean.”

“You’re still standing there.” Billy mocks sweeter. 

El narrows on him before removing her shirt. She wants him. Wants to feel all the things she feels when she thinks about him. Blue eyes slide lower to see her small breasts. Dusty nipples hard already from chills and budding arousal. 

“Pants, too.”

“You first.” El tries to be bold as Max would. Billy seems to enjoy it in beats. _Tough little freak._ His shirt is across the room in one blink. He can feel himself getting hard already.

“Next.” He gestures so she gets naked. Awkwardly plants her arms at her side. “You ever done this before?”

“No.”

“Quaint.” Billy gets up to kick off his shorts. “Can’t tell anyone.” Not the Chief for sure who would run his ass down in that Blazer.

“Not stupid.” El darkens at him briefly, still looks cute as she does. “You’re pretty.”

“I know.” Billy’s almost charmed. “You’re new so I’ll try to go easy. At first.” El’s staring directly at his cock with wide eyes. Twitching and leaking. Billy sighs out. _Jesus._ Then he takes her hand to settle it on the shaft. A slow breath shudders free.

El gasps at the feel of him. Hot and hard. She strokes him at some coaxing. Feels his trimmed hair between her fingers. He’s huge and taut. Wetting her palm. 

“Lick your fingers off.” Billy’s eyes are all hooded and hazy as she does. “Atta, girl.” The brine taste doesn’t daunt her. El steps closer and takes him in her hand again. Strokes slowly.

Billy steals her lips. Broad palms cupping her bottom to bring her in flush. El lets out the tiniest moan. Arms wind around his back. She lets him lick into her mouth. Lets him fuck back to her tonsils with his tongue and tries to match it. 

This much she can do. Kissing.

A hand grips her jaw to force it aside before he’s bending over to nip at her neck. Fingers twist her nipples and she feels her thighs slick with arousal. A louder moan slips before he muffles it with his mouth.

“Max is sleeping, precious.” Billy coos. He yanks El from the floor and drops her on the bed. “Spread yourself for me.”

She’s quivering. Lost in the haze of his scent and taste. Fingers spread her folds open so he can see all the lush, wet pink. Her twitching clit begging for his touch. The dusting of hair. 

“What do you want?” He's husky.

“To feel good.”

Billy tries not to roll his eyes.

“What do you want me to do to you?” He recalibrates and gets on the bed to draw closer. El think of Max again. Her hands and her mouth. She likes Max’s mouth and wonders about Billy’s and how different it would feel with the stubble above his lip. It made their kisses all scratchy.

“Lick me.” She says and Billy’s teeth flash. 

Two hands jerk her forth across the bed as if she weighs nothing before he assaults her with obscene, wet kisses.

Yeah, Billy had plans tonight to ruin Max's little friend.

His tongue is sin. Swirling around her stiff bud and cradling it. Lashing. Licking up inside her. El’s back makes an arch. She utters something broken into her palm. Arousal pools.

Billy spreads her wide for his mouth. Lapping her up. He even spits against her, watches the mixed saliva as arousal drip down her ass before he sucks it back into his mouth. They do this enough, she'll be so raw, maybe she'll let him fuck her from behind too.

“Open your mouth, El,” he grips her jaw tight and spits. Kisses her softer after. She’s overcome by his fire and weight. Blindly grasping for any piece of him she can get. Billy leans up to chuckle.

“More.”

“You’ve done this before.” Billy quips.

“No!” El darts her eyes to the door and quiets at his teasing.

“But, you get off?” Billy takes her nipple in his mouth. Tugs with his teeth and stays there to torment her. Mumbling. “You can tell me.”

“Haven’t done this, I swear. I wouldn’t lie.” El blinks a few times, gripping the sheets to twist. She doesn't lie, she's a great friend. Honest. 

“You’re so good already. Needier than Max.”

She wonders if he likes her better, but doesn’t ask.

“I touch myself, ah, sometimes. At home.” She squeaks out and Billy sits up again.

“Wasn’t hard to admit.”

“I use a pillow.” She blurts.

An idea peaks. Billy gets up to go to his closest and tosses a pillow on the bed.

“Show me.” He points like it’s a soft order. El’s nervous suddenly. Slowing, she adjusts on her knees. Mounts the pillow to rut some, eyes sliding away. “Ah, look here. Look right at me and get off like you mean it.”

She moans. It feels like he’s holding her without touching her. El works herself into the pillow as Billy strokes himself.

“That’s it.” _Horny little bitch._ He crosses to her, one hand on her shoulder to bend her forward. “Keep going.” El’s a mess. She opens her mouth at the sight of him offering his red tip. “Suck.” He let her lick at him, head tilting back before his hips give a little thrust forth. Billy hears her gag. “Fuck, you’re so good.”

El unfurls at the praise. Lets him grip her hair and buck into her mouth. She tries to make it good for him. Licking and teasing and sucking. She stops breathing when her nose his buried in rough hair. Shaking. Billy’s watching her carefully. Obediently she ruts into the pillow for him.

“God damn it.” He just might keep her forever. Saliva and precum spill in ropey drips as he pulls out to let her breathe with watering eyes. “You wanna ride me like that?”

“Yes.” El comes up to paw at him. Arms around his neck for a deeper kiss, but he pulls her down.

Billy reclines back in bed, thumbing his tip.

“Well, get over here. Don’t just stare at it.” He barks. She’s hovering in seconds. Hands bracing on either side of his head. Billy sees her little tits moving near his face and cranes to suckle one. Fingers find her hips to help guide her.

El feels his cock prodding and everything sets in. Slowly, his tip pushes into her. Billy’s already moaning, quivering at the feel of her pussy easing down. Tight and wet all for him.

"That's it," he groans, "I wanted to wrap you around my cock the first time I saw you. Good girl. That's it."

El hisses and sinks down, leaning back when he’s sheathed utterly.

She stops thinking about how mad Max is about to be and moves before he can speak. Fucking herself on him with his hands guiding her hips. Billy’s rough. Cursing. Savoring her. Bucking to meet her as deep as he can go every time.

El tries not to be loud. Tries not to wince when it aches here and there in pangs. Billy’s mean, but he feels so fucking good. He plays with her tits. Pulls her hair. Calls her names. But, he fucks her so right, she doesn’t care. She loves it. His thumb finds her clit and she cries out atop him.

Relentless, he circles her with no plan to stop until she's gushing. 

“You right there?” He sympathizes almost, working her hard and fast on him. Loving the sight of each bounce. “You gonna come, poor thing? Fuck yeah.” He’s panting. “Fucking feel that? Come for me, El. You know you want it.”

She does. Back snapping to arch. A thrust fills her as she quakes for him. Billy smacks her into the bed and spreads her thighs to finish himself. Driving hard into her clenching walls trying to push him out. Squeezing him, Billy gives this throaty moan. Looks beautiful before he shoots a load across her stomach. Finishing with his fist onto the wispy coarse hair there.

Marking her.

He tumbles over on his back next to her. Both of them sprawled slicked in sweat and filth. Puffing, he reaches to light a cigarette and doesn’t offer her any. Not like she wants to try his, they don't taste great.

Smoke blooms. 

“You wanna feel good again, you know where my door is.” He peers at her. “Can’t kick you out all covered in my spunk. Can I? Have you limp back to Max’s bed. Boy, that’d really piss her off.”

He cackles thinking about it. But, what would make Max angrier...

“Move over, don’t take up the whole damn bed. You stay right there and get some rest.” Billy’s cigarette is between his teeth when he shifts over to palm her thigh. “I’ll wake you up in the AM with something nice.”

El’s fucked out. Dead tired. Hazy like she’s drunk again. She feels Billy’s fingers nudge her raw clit and bucks for them once.

“You want something nice? It’ll feel so good, El.” Billy’s kissing down her jaw, reaching over her to flick the stick on a dirty plate. El’s dark eyes slide to him. One hand reaches up to twirl a blond curl around her fingers.

“Yes.” Her chest sinks. Maybe she's not a good friend sometimes. She doesn’t care. “You feel good.”

Max will get over it.

Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, reads, and kudos are appreciated. See you all next time! Yell below if you have words. Thanks!
> 
> Dedicated to Guest 😛🥂


End file.
